


Before he Saves Her

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: A gaping hole sits in that bland, old room. It begins to get chilly, and without that familiar girl that used to inhabit said room, Marco's lost. Star Butterfly, why on Mewni did you leave?





	Before he Saves Her

The brunette stood, his strength and emotions waning as the huge gaping hole of his best friend's old room was revealing a starry bright sky. Stars. No way that would ever be getting out of his head anytime soon.

He'd been in total shock, much more of a dazed, confused feeling.

As the midnight's wind swayed, so did his matted hair. His eyes gleaming, not with determination, but with regret. Regret that Star left him abruptly, regret that he'd only known her for a short time, regret that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

He stood still. Not even realizing how long he had been there, just staring at the eons of stars in the sky.

A hand glazed his arm, and clung tightly to his hoodie's sleeve. Finally turning around, he saw his girlfriend. A sad expression marked her face, and traces of tears lined her freckled cheeks.

They both stood there, interlacing their hands in a gathered harmony. Jackie leaned her head onto to his shoulder, and he replied with a gentle kiss on her head.

This tainted a certain Luna shining in the star speckled sky. Glowing a tinted rose shade of red, it shone brightly onto the couple, lingering its colors upon their lips.

They both looked up at the moon, Jackie was puzzled, while Marco knew exactly what was happening.

He gently pushed Jackie away from him, but she understood. Understood what Marco felt, and understood what that dumb moon may be trying to do.

"Get up, Ubaldo. I can't stand to witness you like this, it's not you."

The boy was taken aback, but she had a point. He stood hesitantly, his thoughts trying their best to weigh him down.

"Now that you're up, you need to go get her back."

He stared at this girl. Surprised someone like her would say something like that.

"What? Jackie, how?"

Laying the lightest peck on his lips, she smiled sadly.

"Marco, I don't completely understand everything going on. But I do know Star cares for you. She left abruptly, but we both know it was pretty important that she needed to protect you."

His negative emotions dissipated, stunned by her truthful words.

He beams at her, "I'll do it!" And along he went to retrieve his new dimensional scissors.

He doesn't know why he changed his mind so suddenly, just glad that he would be trting to get his best friend back.

Even if the whole, 'hey Marco I have a crush on you and Mewni may be in danger so I'm leaving bye!' has thrown him off his edge, it doesn't matter.

He just wants Star to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna say it. I need to chill with the camp camp fics, I haven't written for Star on months. So have some Jarco/Starco? Also please no hate on the whole ship thing, I really don't like that I have to say that.


End file.
